


In Quiet Dissolution

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-Series): <i> Lincoln is home again…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Quiet Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> Failed attempt at the [](http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[pbhiatus_fic](http://pbhiatus-fic.livejournal.com/) double-drabble challenge on smut (PG, for crying out loud), but it works for my [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) challenge (this is "Snow").

x-x-x-x-x

Nothing changes in winter, not really. The dormant sluggishness of the streets is an echo of life, where everything waits to begin again after the thaw.

Michael is seventeen when Lincoln gets out of prison the second time. He waits at the bus station, cold and uncertain as the parade of forgotten people passes through, but the world becomes a whisper when Lincoln finally appears. All Michael sees then is blue eyes and dark lashes, a weary smile growing stronger in answer to his own.

Lincoln is home.

They hug, warm and tight in the gritty crush of strangers, then move out to the street. Lincoln looks around slowly—taking everything in, relearning the sense of freedom—before turning his face toward the softness of the sky. Puffs of white fall onto his cheeks and lips, ice-crystal kisses that last only seconds before fading away.

Michael watches, feeling something inside himself break at that innocence and beauty, at the sudden desire to touch Lincoln everywhere those snowflakes fall. He can't— _shouldn't_ —but the thoughts keep coming, faithlessly melting him from the inside out.

Lincoln unseats Michael's reasoning, shifting truth and time.

Lincoln is home again. For Michael, that changes _everything_.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
